Dive In
by Savitron5
Summary: Her father would want her to move on…and she truly wanted to, but she didn't know how. She truly didn't think anything good could happen from here on out, and wanted nothing more than to just curl up and hide away. She wanted to be saved and as much as she wanted to avoid it, her only choice was to dive in and hope not to drown.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I had just posted a version of this, but again decided that it was not how I wanted it to go. So here it is again, and I think I like how this one is much better than the two drafts before it. I really hope you all enjoy, and I will try to update as often as I can. I'm working on multiple stories at the moment and my creative writing class isn't helping me control that any.**

 **Summary: Her father would want her to move on…and she truly wanted to, but she didn't know how. She truly didn't think anything good could happen from here on out, and wanted nothing more than to just curl up and hide away. She wanted to be saved and as much as she wanted to avoid it, her only choice was to dive in and hope not to drown.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I only own Madeleine Bellerose**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

I walked silently behind my cousin as we headed towards our new high school. Everything was new to me, and I really didn't want to be here. I let out a sigh causing my cousin to look behind him and slow down so I would catch up. He walked next to me silently for a minute and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before he started talking.

"So Maddie-chan, are you excited?"

I looked over at the blond haired boy and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly causing him to pout and stop walking as I continued ahead. I wouldn't have stopped, but I didn't know where I was going so I had no choice but to stop and wait for him. I looked behind me and before walking to me said,

"Maddie-chan, can you please cheer up? A frown isn't a good look on you."

I let out another sigh before responding to my pink eyes cousin.

"I'm sorry Nagisa-kun, I just didn't sleep well last night."

He ran up to me and we continued walking to school when he asked,

"You had the nightmare again?" I nodded my head yes as I instinctively rubbed my wrist. All I wanted was to forget that day, but my mind wasn't having it. I never failed to have the memory haunt me in my dreams at least once a week. As much as I love my cousin, I was only living with him because my aunt and him were the only family I had left. After my father passed away, I had no one to stay with in France, so I had no choice but move to Japan and live with my aunt and cousin. I was very lucky that they took me in, but I still missed my home.

The school came into view and as we drew closer I asked Nagisa a question that I had been wondering about for a while,

"Do you know what clubs they have at Iwatobi High?"

He shrugged his shoulders and added, "I'm not sure, but I hope there's a swimming one, I bet my two friends from elementary school are already in it."

I already knew that Nagisa was excited about seeing his old friends here at Iwatobi, and I silently hoped that I would be able to make some of my own. I also silently hoped that there would be a dance club, but a sense of doubt came to me for both of those thoughts. I seriously doubted anything would go my way. We made it to our homeroom and took two seats next to each other. The bell rang and the teacher entered and began taking roll call, she then began to welcome everybody and talk about what we are going to do this year. As classes continued, I took out my notebook and began to doodle through them all. Soon it was lunch, and Nagisa quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat and began running through the halls. We got outside and he continued sprinting with me trying not to stumble behind him.

"Nagisa-chan slow down!" He seemed to not hear me as we ran past a red haired girl and I said excuse me after we had already passed. We got to another building and stopped at the bottom of some stairs where Nagisa let go of my wrist. I looked up and saw two boys standing at the top of the stairs talking to each other, I was about to tell Nagisa to move when he yelled out,

"Hey, Makoto, Haruka!"

The two boys looked at him and then at each other before looking back and asking,

"Nagisa?!" To which my cousin just smiled at before walking up the stairs toward them. I followed behind and we made our way onto the roof of the building. As we made our way to the ledge on the side of the building, Nagisa introduced me to his old friends.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan, this is my cousin Maddie-chan. She moved here all the way from France."

I met the eyes of both boys, Mako and Haru and bowed slightly while saying a greeting.

"H-hello…we actually have met before when I came to visit." When I straightened back up Mako spoke

"Yeah…I think I do remember you…France, that's a pretty big move."

"Yeah, it's a really big difference…" I responded

"So how did you learn Japanese so quickly?"

"My father taught me the language as I was learning French. He was originally from here and we would come visit frequently."

Mako nodded and asked the question I had been dreading, "So why did you move here?"

I hesitated and looked at Nagisa before looking at the ground, "Um…my father passed away, and my aunt and Nagisa were my only family left…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Merci…I mean thank you."

We ate lunch and boys caught up. I couldn't help smiling when I saw how happy my cousin was from seeing his old friends again. They began to talk about swimming and my smile only grew when I saw how excited Nagisa was about it. He mentioned starting a hot springs club to which the boy named Haruka quickly denied saying he hated the heat.

Soon lunch was over and we began to walk down the stairs to head back to our classrooms.

"Did you know that they're going to tear down the old swim club?"

The two boys perked up at hearing that and we all waited to hear what he would say next.

"I say we all go visit."

"To dig that up?" Makoto asked

Nagisa simply nodded and Makoto added, "But we're not all here…"

"So, Rin is in Australia, he wouldn't want us to leave it behind."

I knew exactly what they were talking about, the trophy they had won during grade school. I was here visiting with my father and went to watch that day. It was pretty amazing and I remember straining my throat yelling for my cousin's team to win. When I zoned back into the conversation, Makoto seemed to tempting Haru by telling him about the pool. I knew with the look that Haru gave Mako that they he would be joining them.

When we got back to our classroom, I looked over at Nagisa and asked,

"Can you walk me home before going to this abandoned place? I don't exactly remember which way to go?"

"Why would I do that? You're coming with us." He responded quickly

"Why would I come with you?" I argued

"Because it'll be fun." He claimed

I met his eyes and was about to respond when the bell rang and the teacher began roll call. I decided that I wouldn't go, and he couldn't make me and when class ended, I quickly responded to his earlier claim with,

"I can have more fun at home."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

I looked around at anything that wasn't his eyes, as I tried to think of something I would do that could be qualified as fun. I couldn't think of anything, and I slumped knowing I had been defeated.

"Ha, I win." He gloated

I rolled my eyes and soon all classes were over. I grabbed my backpack and followed Nagisa through the school halls and outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super short chapter, but I really wanted to get it up. Hopefully will have more soon. I'm not gonna be watching the first season as I continue to write this story so I might get a lot that happens wrong. I just hate basing it completely off the show, and it's hard to do that when your watching the show while writing. It's also been a while since I have written a fanfiction like this, and by that I mean directly in the action that is told in the show. I have been writing one that has characters from the show, but it is a time in the show that was never described. Anyways, now i'm just rambling, so I'm going to stop now**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club or any of it's characters. I only own Madeleine Bellerose**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

I walked up to the abandoned building with the boys wishing more than anything that I could be back at the house. I couldn't believe that Nagisa had dragged me here with them, and I continued to glare at him as he stared at the outside of the building and told stories of it being haunted.

"Let's go inside." My cousin suggested which caused Mako to lose the color in his face and for me to glare at him once more. Before I could get any words out Nagisa started throwing what he said was salt on us and everyone walked towards the door, leaving me no choice but to follow. I noticed Mako following very closely behind Haru as Nagisa told more ghost stories, and I met Nagisa's pink eyes as he smiled mischievously while pointing at the can that was on the floor. He kicked it hard causing a loud noise and Mako to scream loudly.

"You did that on purpose!" Mako accused and I laughed at his girly scream as Nagisa apologized. We continued walking and finally got to the familiar lobby. The boys went up to the picture of them on the wall and I looked at all the rest while they talked about their time in the swim club. We then continued to walk through the abandoned building towards the pool, Mako tried to rush us and Haru and him stopped in front of a hallway. I looked behind me to see them looking towards the hallway we just passed and looked down it when I heard footsteps and a saw a shadow approaching. The shadow looked up and I was met with red eyes, I simply continued to stare as he looked straight at Haru and said,

"Yo."

I looked over at Haru who seemed to recognize him instantly while the other two stared at him confused. I looked back at him as he brought his hand to the back of his hat and pulled on the strap and said,

"What are the chances I would run into you guys here?"

Mako and Nagisa instantly lit up with recognition and my cousin excitedly went up to him and grabbed his arms and started talking excitedly, and how fate had brought them all together. I smiled at what seemed to be a touching moment, until Rin ignored him and only addressed Haru. After a small exchange between the two they walked off and left us three behind. I bit my lip aggravated at how Rin, my cousins old friend treated him, and followed Mako and Nagisa as they trailed behind Rin and Haru. We reached the pool, and instantly walked into the two taking off their shirts. My eyes widened as I got an eye full of their glorious muscles, but quickly shook my head as they began to unbutton their pants. I instantly screamed out while covering my eyes,

"Girl alert!" It seemed no one heard me, and I quickly opened my fingers to take a peak in case I had to cover them again quickly. What I saw, I couldn't believe…those two had their jammers on underneath their clothes. I quickly looked towards the pool and noticed there was shine of lights reflecting of the water. I instantly knew the pool was empty, and as the guys ran and got on the diving panel to jump in I yelled out,

"It's Empty!" Luckily it stopped the two from diving onto concrete right away, and Mako even shined the flash light onto the bottom to prove my point. The two climbed off the panel and Rin walked to the exit after grabbing his clothes. He then held something up and asked,

"You losers come to dig this up?"

I got aggravated once more at the marooned hair teenager at how he was treating his friends. Nagisa pointed out that it was the trophy they had all won in elementary school, and Rin responded,

"I don't need this thing anymore. You want it, it's yours." Before looking ahead and letting the trophy fall out of his hands. I watched as his shadow went down the hallway, and before I lost track of him completely I ran after him as my cousin tried called out, "Maddie!" I ignored him and continued running after Rin until I got sight of him walking out the front door and I walked through after him and yelled out,

"Hey!" Rin stopped and looked over his shoulder at me and I balled my fists at my side debating whether I should just run back inside or not. I decided on the later and continued speaking,

"I don't know what your deal is…but that…that was rude, and-"

Rin cut me off with a short laugh and said snidely, "Rude? I don't know what you're talking about. Now how about you just mind your own business." He then looked away and continued walking. I took a deep breath and tightened my fists before yelling out,

"Jerk!" to his retreating form. I quickly turned on my heel and walked back through the doors to find the others so we could leave this creepy place before we got caught for trespassing.


End file.
